Sleep Well
by godzilla UGH
Summary: Sleep Well (or The Five Times 2-D Fell Asleep On Murdoc and The One Time It Was The Other Way Around)
1. A Blue Haired Black Eyed God

Sleep Well (or The Five Times 2-D Fell Asleep On Murdoc and The One Time It Was The Other Way Around)

It was late when they finally finished the concert, Murdoc having his fill of bragging to the surprised fans. By the time Russel pulled him away, gesturing angrily to the sleeping girl and the singer who was swaying on his feet, he had collected more than a few numbers.

They waded through the sea off insane fans to there trailer. Murdoc hissing and curseing at anyone who got to close to the exhausted singer he had in his grip. Russel having a similar problem as he held the already sleeping noodle above the crowd. Once they closed the door to the metal box behind them they were bombarded by a reporter pushing them to the couch and setting up a camera. Ignoring any and all complaints by Russel who said that they were all exhausted and needed some sleep.

"Hello. My name is Camron Walaby, a reporter for the Wired Magazen." The reporter introduced, holding out a hand to awards the green man who had situated himself on the couch next to 2-D.

"Gonna go put Noodle to bed." Russel interupted, pushing past the young reporter, as he walked into the other room carrying the sleeping 10 year old in one arm.

"But I need all the band members for the interview." The reporter called out, a bit rudely.

"I'm sure Murdoc will answer any questions you got." Russel snapped at the trespassing reporter.

"Why the fuck do you have to video this for a magazine?" Murdoc growled, ignoring the offered hand and splaying his arms out along the back of the couch. 2-D jumped a little at Murdoc's yell before situating himself agian, the two men's knees and thighs pressed together. The reporters sharp eyes looked between the two of them but said nothing.

"That's quite a big crowd for just your first concert. Having so much success early on must be so exhausting." He said, ignoring Murdoc's displeasure. Leaning back in the chair and crossing his legs.

Murdoc snorted, nudging his singer as the blue haired head began to nod and eye lids began to droop. "Yeah, you could say that." He mumbled distractedly shaking the other awake. 2-D whined, forcing his eyes open and shaking his head to wake himself up.

"2-D this is your first time in a band and your first time on stage, correct?"  
This singer nodded, resting his head on the green mans shoulder. Murdoc sighed, choosing to ignore how the other snuggled closer and the eyes of the reporter watching them closely. "Well no' really, I mean, I was in a talan' show once back in school." He mumbled. "Played keyboard. Go' 2nd place to this arsehole named Kenny Wal'ers, who sang some American song."

The reporter looked uninterested. "Hmm.. and how did you come about being in this one?"

Stuart smiled in his exhasted state. "Muds 'it me with 'is car." He answer slightly slurred half-consciously. Murdoc rolled his eyes at the reporters look of shock, bringing his arm around 2-D's waist territorially.

"It's not what you think, I hadn't done it in purpose. The dullard didn't move out of me fuckin' way." He though he heard a hint of guilt in the others voice. "He drove his car into my.. Place of work." Stu said with a yawn. "Ran me over a and fractured me left eye. I was in a comatose state for a while. Murdoc took care of me."

"God bless the British justice system. They put me in charge of yew."

"It was either that or jail. So I obviously chose 30,000 hours of community service, plus 10 hours every week of caring for the vegetabilized Stu-Pot" Murdoc griminced. "It was bloody awful had to do everything for this git, only 19, he was with his one blue eye and a bandage covering the left one. Starring at me all the time with a stupid grin on his face."

Stuart smiled.

"See that one, that one right there." Murdoc said, a wide grin on his face, pointing to the smile on 2-D's content face. Stu giggled, hiding his face in Murdoc's shoulder. " I don't remember most of it. All I remember is I saw this shitty car come at me face and then I'm waking up in a parkin' lot, bleeding real heavy. Turnin aroud and seein Murdic starring at me weird."

Murdoc chuckled, beginning to tell the story. "We were in this car park in Nottingham and I had just finished pulling off some very snazzy 3-hundred-and-60-degree donuts. I had a proper burn on, getting some real good smoke off the tires. The girls were standing around and the were rrrealy impressed, so I thought i'd take it up a notch, yeh. Took my foot off the break and went in for a grand finale. I was probably hitting about 90 when 2-D got catapulted through the windscreen. He probably slid about 500 yards before he landed face first on a curb. Um.. Whoops."

"Really?" 2-D huffed. "Yeh, that's when your second eye went." He answered, favoring the nearly asleep singer. "You flew through the windscreen about 70 miles in hour , landing on yer head once more, then you skidded on your face for about half a mile." he retold. He grinned animatedly, looking down at the blue haired mans face.

"But my God." He started. "He stood up really slowly." he said now facing the reporter. "His back was still towards me, really slowly he turned around like one of those zombies in those films he watches. And there were... No eyes. A vacant stare. Oh, it looked great! A blue haired, black eyed god! I knew it make the girls go wild, I knew I had it. Tho he was sort of mental, I had my frontman."

The reporter looked horrified.

Murdoc continued his story. An d as he talked animatedly, an arm still around the singers waste he closed his eyes for the last time and drifted off to the sound of Murdoc's gravely voice, re telling the story of how the band came to be.

BONUS:  
Murdoc woke the next day on the couch with Noodle poking insestantly at his crooked nose, spewing out words in Japanese. He groaned, rolling over to face her.

"What is it!" He snapped, shielding his eyes from view.

A brightly colored magazine was thrust in his face. He groaned and sat up, briefly wondering were his shirt had gone before taking the magazine the girl had been so insistent about. He looked at the page thoughtfully for a second, before realizing what it had said.

He shot up from his place on the couch and gripped the article in his hands. "2-D! You fuckin dullard!" He shouted beginning to march off into 2-D's room.

On the article was a picture of the bassist and the singer. His arm wrapped around 2-D and the blue head asleep on his shoulder, a stupid little smile in his face. The satanist in the middle talking animatedly about something, little hearts surronded the picture and big bold letters it read "A Couple?"

* * *

wow look a chapter thing what ? so anyway this one is stupid it will get better maybe ? I'm not very good at plot so I mean not to use you guys but the fic is mostly practise :( anyway I would very much like some reviews and constructive criticism. oh and merry christmas guys !


	2. Our Future Is Comin' On

Sleep Well (or The Five Times 2-D Fell Asleep On Murdoc and The One Time It Was The Other Way Around)

"Wha' abou' this?" 2-D mumbled, pinching green buds out of their baggy and packing it into the bowl of the bright pink bong. He handed the piece to Murdoc, who put aside the pad of paper and pen to take it from him. As he pressed his mouth on the pipe and lit the bowl 2-D started singing to a work-in-progress beat.

"I ain't happy, I'm feelin glad.." He squinted, taking the bong away from Murdoc who was scratching out 'I'm not' and writing 'I ain't' above it.

2-D snorted. "Ok. Ok. I got i'"

"I ain't happy, I'm feelin glad. I've got sunshine in a bag." He sang,  
bursting into giggles halfway through the new line.

"Oooh. That's good mate." Murdoc chuckled, writing down the line and leaning back against the couch.

They both sat on the floor, the couch behind them and the coffee table in front of them. The leaned against the couch The small table was covered in wads of paper, dried out pens, and several bags of weed in deferring amounts.

2-D new that Murdoc must be high out of his mind to compliment him out right. Usually when they right music together and the singer suggested lyrics, the other man would disagree, putting in his own suggestion before writing the singers words anyway.

Besides, being high with Murdoc was not only entertaining but a big boost tI his self esteem. Murdoc often complimented the singer when they were alone together with the haze of marijuana in his mind.

"Yew know, your bird, I don' really think she deserves yew." Murdoc mumbled, turning his head to face the other. "Whys tha'?" 2-D asked. on any other occasion he would have protested talking about this, but now he couldn't bring himself to care about the bad talking of his girlfriend.

"I get a bad vibe from'er. Yew known. Like, not only is she a rotten looking bird but she's jus' a slut." Murdoc said, his eyes closed. "Paula's beautiful." He said in half hearted defense. "'Sides, not alo' of birds find me attractive, mate. I take wot I can ge'" he mumbled.

"Your not that bad. Why would I get an unattractive bloke to be my frontman. Didn't chose yew just for your vocals." He drawled. "Let's not talk about her she's killin' my buzz."

Stuart neglected to mention that Murdoc was the one that brought her up.

"I's jus' m' so useless y'know. And now like, I hav' an excuse." He mumbled, turning his half lidded eyes to Murdoc's blood shot ones.

"Were all useless, mate. Me and yew I mean." Murdoc drawled, the two of them starring at each other. "The only thing I'm good at is hurtin' yew and the only thing your good at is gettin' hurt by me."

"'Ey yewr not tha' bad a' the bass, mate." 2-D breathed, licking his draw lips. Murdoc grinned, "Yeh', your not that bad with the vocals either."

"Fanks."

"Sides, we won't be useless for long, I mean this band is goin' to be wicked, were gonna be famous. The future isn't even here yet." Murdoc said, gesturing wildly with his hands.

"Yeah, yewr righ'" 2-D mumbled, letting out a yawn. "We're useless, but not for long." He mumbled, trying out the words under his breath.

"Our future is comin'" he mumbled.

Murdoc let out a yawn, barely scribbling down the words on the forgotten pad of paper before he closed his eyes, falling asleep.

"Muds?" 2-D asked, looking over at the green man. When he got no answer he shrugged, resting his head on the others shoulder. Closing his eyes and falling into sleep himself .

BONUS:

When 2-D awoke he let out a groan, nuzzling into his pillow. Not thinking of the arm that shifted to hold him tighter or the way that his 'pillow' mumbled his name.

He did however hear when a thickly accented, 10 year old voice rang out. "Toochi?"

"Hm." He mumbled, without opening his eyes.

"Naze anata wa ryōhō no sonoyōni nemutte iru?" She mumbled, letting out a giggle. "Anata ga yoriyoi oki, doro wa sore no yō ni monku o iwanai."

2D sighed. "Luv, I 'ave no idea wot yewr sayin." He mumbled. Noodle shrugged and skipped away to the kitchen to get herself some breakfast.

2-D tried his best to go back to sleep, but the light streaming through his window hit his eyes spot on. He huffed, hiding his face into his warm pillow. His pillow shifted, pulling him closer.

He almost managed to continue sleeping before he jerked up, looking down at at his pillow which was not actually a pillow at all. He studied Murdoc and feeling the strong arm around him. He squeaked and fumbled to get away, he scooted back and ran into the kitchen. Almost falling into Noodle.

She left the kitchen in a fit of giggles, saying hello to Murdoc on her way out.

Murdoc came into the room seconds latter. Sneering at 2D as he walked past, "Stop starrin', Faceache." He snapped, reaching into the fridge for a beer.

"Did we even finish that song last night." Murdoc asked, leaning against the counter. 2-D nodded. "I fink so, yew said Del was gonna do that rap bits, yeah?" Murdoc nodded, throwing the empty bottle into the trash. "Yeah we can his leave that to Russ now then."

"Sing it for me." Murdoc ordered. 2-D was suddenly, nervous, why should he be nervous signing I front of Murdoc he does it all the time. Murdoc continued to stare at him expectantly through different colored eyes. He swallowed thickly.

"I ain't happy, I'm feelin glad." He sang.

"I've got sunshine in a bag, We're useless but not for long, Our future is comin' on."

Murdoc looked at him with out saying anything for a while Before he reached into the fridge and grabbed another beer.

"Come on, we got some work to do."

* * *

oh wow look a chapter 2 what ? this one is pretty short but I can tell you there will be smut next! as always review please! merry christmas!


	3. Old Stylo

Sleep Well (or The 5 Times 2D Slpet On Murdoc And The One Time It Was The Other Time Around)

"Why do we always end up like this, Murdoc?" 2D huffed, leaning against the cool glass of the stylo's window. "Were so far way from Kong." The singer whined. "We don' have our phones." He continued, groaning as the pain began to build behind his eyes. "And, I don't have me meds." He cried.

Murdoc gripped the steering wheel tightly in his hands. "You'll be fine without your damned meds." He snapped, slapping the wheel as if it could be punished into running again. "I dont even know whats fuckin' wrong with it, 's not out of fuel. I filled the hungry bastard up when we left!" The green man steamed, opening the door and slamming it shut behind him.

2D winced at the noise, covering his ears with his hands and trying to distract himself from the pain by trying to make out the line of the bassist body in the night. He pulled a rumpled pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and shakily put the stick between his teeth. Barely able to light it as the brightness of the flame hurt his eyes and tremors raked through his body. He took a long drag of the cigarette and breathed out the smoke with a sigh. The calming nicotine helping the pain only slightly.

He took his time forcing himself to take calming breaths to ease the pain and watching Murdoc slaving over the engine, cursing under his breath the whole time. After some time of looking over and twisting and turning he let out a particularly loud curse and slammed both the hood and the car door as he made his way back to the drivers seat. "The belts snapped." He explained, throwing said belt in the back seat. "Ok.." 2D mumbled. Deciding not to push him into explaining why a car would need a belt and stayed silent.

The long stretch of silence, only interrupted by the melody of night sounds outside the car, after Murdoc lit himself a cigarette eased the pain of the singers headache wonderfully. "How's yer head?" Murdoc asked roughly, leaning back in his seat and taking a frustrated drag at his fag. "Fine." 2D answered. "Better."

Murdoc only nodded to show he had heard before the silence stretched on again. The quiet going on and on for what must have been hours. It was maddening.

"Murdoc i'm bored."

A sigh.

"It's only been 5 fuckin' minutes, sunbeam." The bassist snapped, tossing the filter of his fag out the window. "I know but Murdoc i can't si' still for this long." The singer wined. "You do it all the fuckin' time. Just get distracted by somethin'." Murdoc siad, gesturing wildly with his hands. "I can' there's nothin interestin'' out here." He complained, crossing his arms.

Murdoc growled, once again clutching the steering wheel tightly. "Wot do you expect me to do about it?" He said through gritted teeth. Murdoc opened his mouth to say more but suddenly his whole demeanor changed, a smirk spreading across his green face. "I know just how to keep you occupied." he said in his gravelly voice. 2D shivered. "W-wot" he stuttered, the last syllable turning into an undignified squawk as Murdoc reached behind the singers head. He rested his hand on the back of 2D's neck and pulled him closer, than began guiding him down so that he was facing his crotch.

2D pushed himself away as what Murdoc wanted finally clicked. "Murdoc!' 2D squawked, his cheeks flushing red. Murdoc cackled at the singers embarrassed expresssion. "Come on, faceache. I thought you were bored." The bassist said, a grin still on his harsh face. "T-thas not wot i meant." he mumbled, his cheeks still flushed as he stared out of the window into the void of night outside. "I'll return the favor.": Murdoc offered, his sharp toothed smirk growing.

2D thought over it a long while . The prospect of sucking the green man's dick wasn't all that appealing to be honest. Getting a blowjob in return didn't really matter all that much to him anyway. Murdoc wasn't that impressive.

"I don' know, Murdoc. Im not really sure you know 'ow to give a proper blowjob." 2D cringed. Murdoc frowned. "Well." he started, a grin threatening to cross his features. "Unlike you, sunbeam, i don't have lots of experience in giving head. " he cackled. 2D flushed. "Oh, please, i wosn' even tha' bad my _first_ time." The singer mumbled back. Murdoc chuckled, "I find it hard to get offended in this situation. " 2D huffed. 'Shut up ." The singer breathed, shoving his hand in Murdoc's face as he busied himself with leaning down over Murdoc's crotch.

He could feel Murdoc laughing as he unzipped the slightly tinted trousers, pulling the waking member out of the confines of the other pants. Murdoc hitched his breath as 2D began to pump him into full hardness. "I really question your sexuality every time you do this, you know?" Murdoc huffed. "I'm entirely sure you have no idea how to pleasure something without a dick." 2D said nothing, only squeezed slightly too hard. Murdoc hissed and stayed silent.

The singer gave a tentative lick at the head before licking him with the flat of his tongue from the base to the tip. then wrapping his lips around the head. Murdoc let out a groan, lifting one hand to the back of 2D's head, tangling his fingers in the blue locks. 2D swirled his tongue around the head, applying pressure to the slit for only a second before sinking down on the length.

Murdoc ran his fingers through the singers hair , praising him as if he were a dog. "Good boy." He groaned, pushing the other further down his dick. 2D relaxed his throat, swallowing the head easily. "Ohh, fuck." The bassist moaned out , thrusting his hips up.

"Oh, ok, fuck, Stu stop. I change my fucking mind." The bassist snapped, pulling the singer off of his length by his hair. 2D winced. "Wot, is it?" The singer asked, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. "Come 'ere." The bassist said, gesturing to his lap. The blue haired man looked at him questionably before moving over to straddle the bassist 's lap. Murdoc smirked. "Ive always wanted to fuck you in this car." The satanist admitted, tugging down the singer's plaid pajama pants he never bothered to change out of. 2D flushed. "Really?" he asked, his dick just starting to become aware. "Fucked alot of birds in this car, 2D." He said, pushing up the singer's shirt. "But i knew that you'd look the best ridin' my cock in the only car i ever bothered to pay for." 2D moaned and crashed his lips into Murdoc's, wrapping his arms around the bassist neck and shoving his bare chest against Murdoc's clothed ones.

"Lube?" 2D breathed when the parted for air and for 2D to yank Murdoc's shirt off him like it personally offended him. "Glove compartment." Murdoc answered hastily, pushing 2 of his own finger's in his mouth and coating them with saliva before reaching behind 2D and thrusting them inside the puckered entrance.

The singer paused in reaching for the glove compartment and busied himself with crying out and arching his back. "F-fuck, Murdoc." He snapped, reaching again for the lube when he recovered from the sudden intrusion. He brought back the plastic bottle and squirted some of the cold gel in his hands. before coating Murdoc's thick member with it. Murdoc hissed at the temperature as he continued to sizzor his fingers before adding a 3rd. 2D arched once more, throwing the bottle of lube into the passenger seat before lifting himself on his knees. Murdoc lined himself up, nudging the stretched hole with blunt head of his dick.

2D leaned back against the steering wheel and slowly lowered himself down. The two men both hissed as the organ passed the tight ring of muscle. "Awe, fuck." 2D moaned as he lowered himself till he was sitting on the bassist lap once again. 2D let himself breath, opening his eyes halfway to see Murdoc looking at him, from his own neglected cock up his chest and finally to his face. Murdoc made eye contact with him, letting out a half smirk. "So fuckin' sexy, D" He panted.

"F-fanks." he said, before sitting up and grounding himself down on Murdoc's dick. 2D through his head back, opening his mouth to scream and draw in much needed air as he started to lift himself up and and thrust himself back down on the dick inside him. Murdoc kept his eyes open, watching the singer impale himself over and over. The green man leaned against his seat, keeping both hands on narrow hip bones and helping the other by lifting the practically weightless singer up and then pushing him back down. "Murdoc." The singer moaned in his melodious voice. "Yeah, baby, say my name." The bassist groaned, rolling his long tongue out of his mouth. "Ah! Murdoc. Oh, shit'. " 2D cried out, digging his fingernails in the green mans shoulders . His thighs were burning and his knees hurt from digging into the seat but he kept bouncing on Murdoc's cock whining and moaning and writhing as he did so.

"Murdoc, im gonna-." He started, feeling his climax pool in his groin. "Do it, baby." Murdoc groaned, wrapping his hand around the singer's dick. "Come for me." 2D came, spurting white strings of seamen all over his and Murdoc's chest. 2D screamed, crashing his lips to Murdoc's as The bassist came into him with a groan.

They kissed for a while after that, pressing their lips together over and over in useless kisses until 2D let out a yawn. Murdoc lifted the singer up and pulled out, tucking himself back in and zipping up his trousers and pulling 2D's pajamas up from where they were rolled down his thighs. before reaching over to 2D's forgotten shirt and wiping both their chest. When they both were clean 2D feel useless back to his place on Murdoc's chest. "M' tired now." the singer whined.

"Go to sleep then." Murdoc said with his own yawn. "We'll find a way home in the morning. 2D nodded and pressed one last kiss to Murdoc's neck before falling asleep.

"Fag." Murdoc mumbled, wrapping his arms around 2D's waist before falling asleep himself.

BONUS:

Murdoc woke to the sound of a loud obnoxious sound and a thick southern accent yelling. "Hey buddy!" The voice yelled. "You and yer lady friend need a ride?" Murdoc growled , opening his eyes , at first only seeing the blue of 2D's hair before leaning over to see the fat, county trucker looking down at him with a toothless smile. "Wot." he called back, squinting at the brightness.. "I could drop you and yer girlfriend off at the gas statin up the road. I reckin' they got a phone for yew to use." The trucker called. "Uh.. Yeah, mate, thanks." he called, shaking the already complaining 2D awake. "Wake up, faceache, we got a ride. " He snapped, pushing at the frail shoulders. He shoved the singer out of his lap as opened the door to get out of the car. "Damn son, are yew aware yewr green?" The man called. He could hear 2D laughing hysterically in the car before he came out wearing Murdoc's shirt.

"My, my arnt yew a purty young thing." The trucker called, looking at 2D as he and Murdoc climbed in the passenger seat. "W-wot." 2D asked, his cheeks flushing. "The sod thinks yer a girl." Murdoc whispered, barely containing his laughter.

* * *

**wow i cant deal with your guys nice stuff omg thank. **


	4. Hello? Is Anybody There?

"And exactly how long have you not been able to see, Mr. Pot?" the doctor asked, shining a pin light into the black eyes. 2D swallowed hard, one hand searching for the smaller one next to him. Noodle squeezed his hand and rubbed his shoulder. "S-since i woke up. I don' know maybe noon." he answered shakily. "It hurts." He whined pressing his palms against his sightless eyes attempting to relieve the aching. Noodle rubbed his back whispering to him is japanese, trying her best to calm the man. "Can you describe the pain to me. I-i can see anything!" the doctor asked, writing down notes on his pad. 2D let out a high groan, "It's like my eyes are gonna pop."

The doctor nodded, "Alright, come this way Stuart will get you into a bed with some morphine." He said, walking out of the small room and down the hall. Noodle helped 2D walk behind the doctor, the singer whimpering the whole way. When noodle had laid the singer down and covered him up with stiff sheets a nurse tapped her shoulder. "Hello, sweetie, can you fill out some paper work for me?" She asked, handing a clipboard to the young girl. Noodle looked over the paper filled with blanks in a language she didn't understand. "Watashi wa kore o yonde kanto." The nurse frowned, "Oh, oh ok." She bustled, taking the clipboard back.

Suddenly the door burst open, Murdoc slamming it shut behind him. "I told you cow, he can't fucking see." He yelled into the phone, snatching the clipboard away from the nurse and stealing a pen from her breast pocket. "Look, ok, you can pack later but i need your help to fill out this bloody paperwork." he snapped, plopping down on the seat next to 2D's bed. "Muhdoc." the singer whined, stopping the green man from yelling at the his mother. "Murdoc, i can't see anything."

"I know, D." It'll be ok." He mumbled, petting the singer's hair.

"Is that my baby!" the shrill voice cried through her tears. "Yes, yes. That's yer baby." He snapped, offering the phone to 2D. The frail man winced as his mother's voice squealed from the phone. "I don' wan' to talk to her." He whimpered. Murdoc nodded, putting the still screaming phone back to his ear. "He's asleep." he snapped.

After an ear full of complaining and demanding to speak to her child, Rachel finally gave him the information to fill out the paper work. It was seemingly endless , page after page asking for the singers date of birth, social security, insurance. Murdoc growled as he thrust the clipboard and pen back to the nurse. He finally put an IV into 2D's arm and pumped him full of morphine. "Yer mums comin', Stu." Murdoc rumbled, petting a hand through 2D's hair. "She'll be here by tomorrow. "

2D nodded, the drugs already taking effect, numbing his body and mind. "Murdoc." The blue haired man said, sounding worried. "If i get blind foreva yew won' kick me outta the band, righ'?" he asked, Murdoc could see the glossy black orbs flint, looking all over the room trying to see something, anything. Murdoc sighed. "You're gonna be fine, bluebird, just wait. Will get you seein' my pretty face in no time. " 2D smiled a little at that, turning his head to stare in the general direction of Murdoc.

"Wot's bein' blind like?" Murdoc asked after a somewhat long stretch of silence. Stu chuckled, his eyes dropping. "Sigh'less." he said, "I guess 's not all bad. I neva really like hospitals." Murdoc chuckled, "Satan knows you've been in enough of em." he joked, sounding guilty. "M'sorry." He whispered, not wanting Noodle to hear even though she had fallen asleep.

"For wot?" Asked 2D, worried by Murdoc's apologizing. Murdoc never apologized. " If i hadn't had hit you-"

"Shut the fuck up, Murdoc. This is no time for you to be getten all emotional. Wot i need is for you to be your usual arrogant asshole self so that when i see everything will be the same. I don' want to be fuckin' blind the only time you eva say sorry to me." 2D snapped, a stern look in his unseeing eyes.

"Ok." Murdoc simply said. Thankfully, a doctor came in at the moment, freeing them both from the silence that was sure to stretch on. "We need to take, Mr. Pot for an M.R.I , if you would please stay. It will only take a moment. Two nurses mad there way into the room, unlocking the break and carting 2Ds bed out of the room. Murdoc sat there by himself losing himself to the guilt that had beem welling inside him since 2D had shakin him awake. screaming about not being able to see. He had done this, he was fool to think the only ;asting thing he had done to the poor kid was blacken his eyes. He probably wasn't going to see again, he was going to be blind for the rest of his life.

2D was never going to see him, or Noodle, or Russel, or that bloody Buddhist guy he went to highschool that had been helping 2D 'align his chakras' or some bullshit like that. Murdoc now realizes that if maybe 2D had just stayed with that hippie guy in highschool then 2D wouldn't be here. In a hospital, blind. Murdoc hid his head in his hands, cursing to himself over and over.

"Hippī ga geide wa nakatta, mādokku, tadashi, moeru dōseiaidearu." Noodle suddenly said, resting a small hand on his knee. "Wot?" he asked uselessly, knowing that Noodle couldn't translate for him. "She says im not gay." Said a deep voice, the very same hippie man walking into the room.

Murdoc stood, "Wot are you doin' here." he snapped, stepping closer to the taller man. "I volenteer here. Some nurse mentioned an attractive blue haired guy and i knew there was only one." the dreadlocked man smirked. "Erik-kun!" Noodle jumped, hugging the loosly dressed leg. "Suchuāto no kodomo wa dōdeshou ka? Mādokku wa kare o gyakutai shite iru?" Erik said, leaning down to hug the girl. "Anata wa, kare wa gozen-chū no kashu ni watari naite kita jōdan sa reru!" Noodle said, rolling her eyes.

Erik's chuckle was interupted as the hospital bed was once again returned to room, 2D barely awake. Erik sat down in Murdoc's previously abandoned seat and took the singers hand in his own. "Hey Stu." he greeted. The blue haired man smiled. "Erik. Wot are yew doin' here?" he asked, staring at him sightlessly through half lidded eyes. "Reading to children." he answered, stroking his thumb over the singers palm. "Thas nice." 2D slurred. "Could you get Muhdoc fo me." he mumbled, taking his hand out of Erik's.

"Sure, man." Erik answered after a few seconds of stunned silence. "Muds?" 2D. called out to the room. Murdoc smirked, taking hos rightful chair again, slipping his hand into 2D's. "Yeah, sunbeam, right here." 2D smiled, tangling there fingers together in his obviously drugged state. "'M really tired Muhdoc." the singer slurred, tyrning on his side to face Murdoc. "Go to sleep, Bluebird." He whispired.  
There was a knock on the door a moment later and the doctor walked in, Erik leaving right after. The doctor held to x-ray sheets and clipped them onto the lightboard. "Well. There is good and bad news." He started. Murdoc swallowed thickly.

"The good news is that the blindness isn't permanent." 2D made a happy noise in his barely conscious state and Murdoc let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. The doctor who had introduced himself as Dr. Wells, said. He turned on the light board which showed an x-ray of the singers head with his two opaque spheres he used for eyes. Dr. Wells pointed to the two white circles, "The blood that had filled the eyes has now seeped past the retina and is now pooling at the pupil." He explained. "Wot's the bad news." Murdoc asked. "The blood in his eyes if filling, so we need to drain them." He answered. "The pain is caused by the swelling of his eyes. We will make an incision as the corner of the eyes to drain the blood. Which should stop the pain and regain your sight. " He said, talking mostly to Murdoc now. "The bad news is that after we do this he will probably have to drain his eyes every six months or so." Murdoc nodded, thanking the doctor as he left.

"Hear that, faceache, yer gonna see again." Murdoc said, laying his head down on the hospital bed next to the singers chest. 2D mumbled something under his breath, "Wot?" Murdoc asked, lifting his head up. The door opened, Russel squeezed himself through the door. "Where 'ave yew been?" Murdoc snapped, lifting his head from the bed, waking Noodle in the process. "You took my only way of getting here! We only have one car! I'm taken Noodle home, ill come get you in the morning." He snapped, picking Noodle up and storming out.

A few seconds later his head popped back in. "Hope you feel better, D." Then left again.

Murdoc sighed again, taking back his seat. "M cold." He heard 2D slur. Murdoc sighed and stood with a yawn. "I'll get you a blankent." "No." 2D said, reaching slightlessly for Murdoc. "Jus lay wif me." He mumbled, hiding his face in the pillow. Murdoc stared at the drugged up man on the bed for a while before he chuckled, kicking off his boots and crawl in on the side that was not taken up by an IV.

He lifted up the blanket, laying on his side draping an arm over the singers stomach. 2D smiled, making a happy noise on his thought before tucking his head under Murdoc's chin. "Your mum's gonna be here in the mornin'" he mumbled. 2D shrugged. "She already finks I'm gay." He slurred into Murdoc's chest. The bassist chuckled, lifting a hand to pet through the blue hair. "You are gay." He laughed. 2D smiled and shrugged again. Murdoc let out a yawn and finally rested his head on the uncomfortable pillow. After a moment of silence he whispered "M' sorry." But 2D was asleep. He let another yawn and feel asleep himself, not before wrapping his arm tighter around the singer.

BONUS:

"Stuart! Oh my baby! Oh my beautiful, beautiful baby boy." Rachel shouted as she bustled into the room, throwing her purse down on the ground and waddling over to the bed. She ignored Murdoc who had blinked himself awake, sitting up on the bed and staring at the large women. She pressed kisses all over 2Ds face, as tears fell down her face.

"Mr. Niccals." He heard his name called from the door. Murdoc looked up from the loving mother-son abuse. 2Ds father gestured with a nod for Murdoc to come speak with him outside.

When the door was shut David stared at the shorter man sternly for a long moment. "Now." He started. "Murdoc, I understand that you have taken care of Stuart twice now. Even though you are te one that caused it on both occasions. I've given this talk to most of Stuart's boyfriends and I-"

"Woah, woah, woah. Man, I don't think you understand. I'm not-" Murdoc started. David put his hand on Murdoc's shoulder and smiled at him warmly. "It's ok, son, no need to be worried. Paula came as a surprise to us all." He said, before walking into the room to his screaming wife and son.

* * *

guys im not a doctor If I offended anyone witH a medical degree I love you thank you goodbye you beautiful human beings


End file.
